


A New Sweater

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothing, Established Relationship, F/F, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Sweaters, Sweet, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Wanda loves her sweaters, and Pepper loves Wanda.





	A New Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, any F/F, new sweater"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/759199.html?thread=99937183#t99937183)).

Wanda liked autumn. Everything looked kind of magical covered in colorful leaves, but among her favorite things about it was that she could wear a warm sweater, and drink hot tea while wrapped in a comforter.

The thing was, her wardrobe for autumn and winter consisted primarily of sweaters, something Pietro had loved to tease her about. Now that she lived in the Avengers Tower though, she noticed how many sweaters she actually owned.

Smiling to herself, she picked the sweater she received from Natasha a week earlier, since she didn’t have a chance to wear it just yet. It was soft and had a lovely, deep red color. After putting it on, she went to the kitchen to make tea for herself and for Pepper, who texted her earlier to let her know that she should be back from a business meeting soon.

When the elevator door opened twenty minutes later, and Pepper walked out holding a paper bag in one hand, Wanda went to greet her right away.

“It’s a miracle that I managed to finish the meeting earlier,” Pepper said, and when Wanda wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her into a kiss, Pepper moaned quietly. “Tea?”

“I made some for you, too,” Wanda hid a few locks of hair behind one ear.

Once they both sat down on the sofa, Pepper took out two croissants out of the bag she brought and handed one to Wanda. However, instead of picking up the second one, like Wanda expected her to do, Pepper leaned against Wanda and put her head on Wanda’s shoulder.

“You don’t even know how glad I am that I don’t have to attend any more meetings today,” Pepper said, pressing her face against Wanda’s sweater-covered shoulder gently, before looking up at her.“It’s a new sweater, isn’t it? I don’t remember seeing it before.”

“Natasha gave it to me,” Wanda smiled, putting down a half eaten croissant, before hiding her hands in the slightly too long sleeves.

“It’s nice,” Pepper kissed Wanda’s cheek. “You know what? How about we go out tonight? There’s this lovely Greek place I wanted to take you to for a while.”

Wanda, who bit into her croissant again, licked her lips briefly. “I should probably change, then.”

“You don’t have to,” Pepper never stopped smiling, not letting Wanda move from the sofa. “You look lovely.”

Wanda felt herself blush once again.

In the end, they went to the restaurant an hour later than Wanda expected, since both of them were too comfortable to move. 

Later that night, though, when Pepper asked her to take the sweater off, Wanda decided that she would have to thank Natasha again. Maybe she would buy the leather jacket they had talked about some time ago? Natasha would definitely like it.


End file.
